


Two Shots of Vodka

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Connor, Convin Challenge 2019, Drunken Flirting, Gavin is a disaster, M/M, Sassy Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Connor's seen the same man at his bar every day for the past month. Who the hell is this guy and where did he come from?Convin Challenge 2019 day 2: "I've never seen someone like you before."





	Two Shots of Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> God, this one was so fun to write. Shoutout and many thanks to my friends in the Convin discord for giving me so many amazing, quippy one-liners for sassy bartender Connor. I am a terrible flirt and needed help and _boy_ did y'all come through. Thank you so much!

"Never seen someone like you before," Gavin purred. "What's your name, handsome?"

Connor sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to look at the man leaning against his bar. He was muscular, his biceps prominent in his tight, green v-neck. Messy brown hair made messier from days of product fell across his greyish-green eyes, curling a bit at the nape of his neck. Connor blinked when he noticed the man's smile, slightly predatory but 100% sloppy, drunken flirt as he showed of his  _ very _ prominent canines. He was attractive, he'd give him that, but he was also incredibly drunk given Connor had already served him approximately eight drinks that night. He just kept coming back for more.

"You've seen me multiple times tonight, Gavin," he groaned, glaring at him as he poured a round of shots for another table. "And I've seen you every night for the past month. Something going on you wanna talk about?"

"Nah," he scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. "Nuthin' a drink can't fix."

"I'm gonna have to cut you off at the rate you're going," he hollered over the music, passing off the tray of shots to a waitress.

"Then get me some phckin' water!" Connor sighed and headed over to the sink, spooning some ice into a glass and filling it from the tap.

"Here." He slid the glass across the bar top, impressed that Gavin was able to catch it in his state. He took a seat and nursed it, his eyes on Connor the whole time he worked.

"I know I'm a tall glass of water, but I'd rather you drink yours instead," Connor quipped as he walked by, smirking at the flush of red crawling across Gavin's face.

"That's not– I wasn't–" he stammered, tripping over his words. Connor smirked and winked, making him splutter ever more.

"Finish that glass and I'll let you order another drink. Unless drinking me in will be enough for you?"

Gavin straightened up on the stool, his whole face bright red as he chugged the water. He slammed it back down on the bar top and wiped away the droplets that had slipped down his chin and neck, panting. Connor leaned on the bar as he slid the glass away, watching as his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Lemme buy you a drink," he said, grabbing Connor's wrist and squeezing.

"I'm not supposed to drink while on duty–"

"You'd be the only fuckin' bartender in the world who didn't!" he protested. "Come on! Live a little!"

Connor sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. 

"Alright.  _ Fine _ ," he conceded. "Whaddya want?"

"Tequila shots."

"How many?"

"Three for each of us."

"Three?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Four?"

Connor frowned.

" _ Fine. _ Two. Ugh." Gavin sat back and pouted, his right knee bouncing restlessly. Connor smirked and turned back to the bar, reaching for a bottle of tequila.

"Upper shelf!" he yelled. "Lemme splurge a little!" 

"You sure? Your tab's already a bit hefty."

"It's fine. I can cover it."

Connor shrugged and picked up one of the more expensive bottles, pouring it into eight shot glasses. He pulled a small bowl of lime wedges from one of the mini-fridges and sat it on the tray with the drinks. He carried it over to Gavin and set in down in front of him, grabbing the closest salt shaker and setting it by the limes.

"Thought I was only gettin' two?" Gavin asked, looking up at Connor as he pushed four shots his way.

"It was buy two get two free," he muttered, shrugging. "Figured I'd give you the better deal."

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, smirking at him. 

He picked up the salt shaker and sprinkled some salt onto the back of his hand. He maintained eye contact with Connor the whole time he licked the salt away, taking great pleasure in the fact that he'd finally gotten him to blush. He grabbed a glass and shot the drink back, turning the glass upside down before slamming it back into the table. He finally picked up a lime wedge and bit into it, some juices sliding down his chin. Connor gulped, his hands clenching over the bar top as he watched Gavin's tongue peek out to lick away the droplets.

Connor cleared his throat when Gavin looked back at him, a knowing smirk on his lips. He watched as he took another shot, purposely moving slower to prolong the agony. The slow slide of his tongue along the inside of his wrist, the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed down the shot, and the tantalizingly slow bite into the lime, some juice squirting down his chin. He slammed the second glass down onto the tray, smirking up at Connor who seemed to be frozen in place. But he quickly moved forward, grabbing the salt and sprinkling a hefty amount on the back of his hand before grabbing a shot of his own.

Gavin stared as Connor took three of his shots in a row, barely pausing for breath. Lick, shot, bite, lick, shot, bite, lick, shot, bite. He slammed his drinks down on the tray with enough force Gavin heard the other glasses jingle. He swallowed thickly when Connor bit into his third lime wedge, some juice dripping down his chin. He wiped it away with his fingers, sucking them clean before finally pausing for breath. Gavin was frozen in his chair, unblinking, watching as Connor swept his hair off his forehead and shook himself as the alcohol warmed him. He opened his eyes and smirked when he saw Gavin's face, wide-eyed and flushed maroon in the dark lighting.

"So, you want a picture or another drink?" Connor asked after swallowing, licking his lips. "Because I charge for both."

"Oh." Gavin squirmed and reached for his last two shots, shooting them back without the salt or lime. He coughed and cleared his throat, glancing up at Connor from under his bangs.

"How much for your phone number?" he asked boldly.

Connor laughed and picked up his own final shot, smirking over the rim as he quipped, "That's out of your price range." He shot back the drink, also sans salt and lime, and placed the glass upside down onto the tray. 

"Try me," Gavin whispered, barely audible over the music. Connor smirked and took the tray away, stacking the glasses in the sink to be washed and putting the limes back in the fridge. He turned around to shoot him another quippy one-liner (he was on a  _ roll _ tonight) when he saw another regular had him pinned to the bar, face pressed against the wood.

"Hey!" he shouted, running over. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Unhand him!"

"This don't concern you, boy," the man growled, pressing Gavin harder into the bar. The shorter man growled, his nails clawing at the burly man's arm. "This little bitch's been following me for a goddamn month and I wanna know  _ why _ ."

"I haven't been followin'  _ you _ ," Gavin spat, struggling in the man's grip. "I've been following your product."

"Fuckin' copper!" the man roared, raising his fist to punch Gavin in the face. He was able to break free momentarily by biting the sensitive area between his thumb and pointer, slipping out of the man's grasp and rolling away. 

The man roared and turned to look around for Gavin, who had managed to slip away. Connor quickly grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on (thankfully a cheaper bottle of beer) and smashed it over the guy's head. He stumbled and turned around, staring at the man who had assaulted him.

"I'm afraid this  _ does _ concern me,  _ sir _ ," Connor spat. The man looked up to spit at the bartender and froze, eye-to-eye with the barrel of a Beretta Nano. He flicked the safety off and pushed it a little closer, making the man step back.

"You are going to leave this establishment," Connor told him, keeping his tone level and his words clear and concise. "Or I'm calling the po–"

The man suddenly dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Connor gasped when he saw Gavin, panting and clenching his left hand into a fist as he shook out the other one. He then crawled down on top of the semi-unconscious man, twisting his hands behind his back. He leaned over his head, whispering something to him that Connor couldn't hear over the music. When Gavin pulled out a pair of handcuffs from God-knows-where he understood. He clicked the safety back on his gun and set it back in the holster attached to the underside of the bar top, watching as Gavin pulled his phone out to call for help.

A small herd of police officers entered the bar, approaching Gavin and hauling the stupored man outside. Gavin spoke to a man with greying hair, hands flying as he explained his side of the story before he was dismissed, heading back over to Connor.

"They're gonna want you to make a statement," he warned him. "Since you hit him over the head, and you're a witness."

"I didn't really see much," Connor muttered, toying with the end of his cuff. 

"But you assisted in apprehending a red ice dealer," Gavin countered. "They just wanna know your side, no matter how small."

Connor huffed and nodded, but he still wasn't happy. He waited for the grey-haired man to approach, pouring himself a glass of water in the meantime to settle his nerves.

"Hank doesn't bite," Gavin told him, drawing his attention. "He's a grumpy son of a bitch, but he's gentle when he wants to be." Connor snorted and shook his head.

"Never pegged you for a cop," he mumbled. "Thought you were a construction guy."

"I could never do that," Gavin laughed, tossing his head back and exposing the long line of his neck. Connor unconsciously licked his lips, eyes dragging down the expanse of skin. "I'm shit at building things. Plus, that would be so  _ boring _ in comparison."

"Yeah, I can understand that," he mused. "But if you were undercover this whole time, what did you do with all those drinks I served you?"

"I found ways to give them away to people," he shrugged. "Didn't want to waste 'em. Plus, the DPD is payin' for it all. So why not go a little crazy to sell the act?"

Connor hummed and nodded. That made sense. He was about to ask Gavin if he truly wanted his phone number or if that had been part of the act too when the grey-haired detective finally approached. He answered his questions, which thankfully he only had a few of. He was dismissed and the Detective walked away, taking the perp with him. 

Connor sighed in relief and turned to Gavin, a warm smile on his face. 

"So, now that that's all over with… can I get you anything to drink?" he asked. "For real this time?"

"Two shots of vodka sound really fucking good right now."

"I'll bring you four."

"Fuck yes," Gavin sighed and sat back down, clasping his hands over the bar top. 

"Expensive stuff again?" Connor asked as he approached the wall of liquor. 

"DPD's still paying for it, so you might as well. I'll bring them the receipt and they'll compensate you guys for everything."

"That's why you asked for the more expensive tequila then, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll definitely get you the more expensive vodka."

"Awesome." They grinned and Connor got to work, pouring them out another four shots each.

"I'm Gavin, by the way," Gavin said as Connor came back with the drinks. "That wasn't just a persona or whatever. That's my real name."

"I wondered." Connor passed him a shot and took one for himself, raising it in a toast. "I'm Connor, and I think you can afford my phone number now."

"What's it gonna cost me?" Gavin asked, raising his own shot in the air.

"A kiss."

"Now  _ that _ I can definitely afford." He grinned and clinked his glass against Connor's, both of them shooting back the drink before placing the glasses upside down on the tray.

"Alright then. Pay up," he purred.


End file.
